Disclosure
by Rusbuster
Summary: Kirishima discovers that he likes guys, but his parents weren't happy on discovering that... Now away from them, Kirishima is free from all of the hate, but he isn't keen on telling anyone else about him, especially his best bro-turned-crush, Katsuki Bakugou. Ironically, he finds solace in that very person; his bro. Yaoi. KiriBaku. Warnings for homophobia. Eventual fluff.
1. Discovery and Safety

**So, this is an angsty-eventually-fluffy (And eventually smutty) three-shot that I have. Warnings for homophobia, so you might wanna steer clear if that makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Kirishima was always like this, and he would never want to change that. He had hints during his younger childhood days, wanting to be around guys more often. Kirishima then learned of a term called "homosexuality" and he asked his parents about it, who were more than a little upset about him asking them about it. They told him that it's about a guy liking a guy, and that homosexuals are "aberrations of human flesh" thanks to their very conservative views. Kirishima's father told him that you have to be "manly" to avoid becoming like that; his description for manliness went on and on, describing it in avid detail. Kirishima thought about it, is he gay, a homosexual, for wanting to spend time around other guys? Would his parents view him as an "aberration of human flesh" if he ever tells them? Kirishima didn't feel like telling them.

It was during his final years in middle school that he finally realized that he did like other guys, developing crushes on the "manliest of men", like the ones on sports teams. Eventually, he realized that his parents wouldn't be happy at all if they found out, remembering how they treated a gay couple in a park sometime ago; they shouted and chastised them, calling them the "downfall of all the virtues of humanity", and "the death of humanity itself". Fearing for his own safety, Kirishima adopted the "manliness" principle, but not for his father's sake, but for his to use as a shield; to fool others, especially his parents, into thinking that he's part of the regular people, and not an "aberration of human flesh" that they say homosexuals are.

Kirishima will have to keep this shield up for a very long time.

* * *

Kirishima's days in UA flew by really fast, going from the entrance exam, to the USJ incident, then the thing with the hero-killer, then Bakugou's kidnapping at the lodge, and the most recent one being All Might's showdown with the head villain, with said hero retiring afterwards. Those days were truly hectic and went by fast, but at least he made some friends along the way, especially his best bros Kaminari and Bakugou (If he could call the explosive guy that). However, Kirishima saw Bakugou in a more different light from Kaminari. Kirishima viewed Kaminari in a best friend type of light, being able to find solace in him in times when he needs to vent and to also have someone to have serious fun with. Concerning Bakugou, however, Kirishima found himself being drawn towards the blonde, and he found his spirit and determination really manly, and liked his fiery and explosive personality too, finding it "cute". Apart from his middle school days, where he had eyes on a lot of guys, Kirishima only had eyes on Bakugou.. and that's when he realized that his admiration turned into a crush.

 _Hey shitty hair! What the fuck are you staring at me for?!_

 _Uhh n-nothing man! Sorry about that!_

The realization crushed Kirishima. Why? Because he's very sure Bakugou isn't the type that's interested in relationships, let alone someone that's interested in guys. Letting go of previous crushes was easy since they were just passive glances at barely known people, but this is Bakugou, the person that Kirishima has a special friendship with, the person that Kirishima believes that views him as his equal, as someone he could trust. He's going to have to try harder on hiding his emotions around Bakugou, Kirishima does not want to get explodo-killed today or any day.

 _I like Bakugou.. that's hella manly!_

* * *

This day was Kirishima's worst.

He just went outside to buy some snacks at the convenience store, but when he returned, his parents were grim-faced and angry at him. He didn't understand why, but he was suddenly dragged down to the floor and being hit with a belt and some blunt object before he could think of it, but thanks to his quirk, he didn't receive any physical injuries.

"You're our son?! You're a disgusting aberrationof human flesh, that's what you are!"

What was worse were the emotional injuries. The idea of his parents hitting him and shouting derogatory slurs at him really hit him home.. and he cried because of that, receiving more derogatory responses for it.

"You call yourself a man, you fucking crybaby waste of space?! I can't believe we wasted our lives on you!"

Kirishima couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to know why his own parents were beating him fruitlessly.

"Why are you doing this?! What did I do?! I did nothing wrong!"

His parents were quick to react.

"Why now, Eijirou?! Well, we checked your internet search history, and guess what we found?!"

"Y-you did what?!"

"Your internet search history! It's full of gay porn! And so is your download history!"

He remembered that he left his computer on. Kirishima stared at his parents in disbelief for snooping around on his computer.

"Admit it. You're a piece of gay trash. Say it! Admit it!"

Kirishima stood up from the floor and glared daggers at his parents. Clenching his fists, he mustered up his courage to fight back.

"Fine. I'm gay, so what? It doesn't make me any less of a person!"

A blow was sent to Kirishima's head, enough to send him down to the floor but without injury thanks to his quirk. Kirishima then felt a foot on his head, which was his father's. The man waved a bat around his face as he slowly applied more pressure to it..

"Yes. It. Does. We detest the likes of you!"

"I can't believe you're our son, or should we even call you that anymore?"

The foot was removed from his head, and Kirishima's parents soon dispersed from him, leaving him be on the floor as he cried. Eventually, Kirishima got up from the floor and ran for his room, locking the door tight, then crashing onto his bed, crying all of his emotions out, then screaming into his pillow.

All Might arrived at the Kirishima residence about the dorms. The parents let him in gracefully and offered him a seat on the couch.

"You see, Mr and Mrs Kirishima, in light of the threats the students have been facing lately, the school has built some dormitories in the campus so they'll be further under our protection. I am here to seek your approval for Eijirou's transfer to the dormitories."

The parents' faces immediately turned displeased, and at the same time were pleased. All Might got confused at their expressions, and why they stood up.

"Oh he's all yours. Get him out of our house."

All Might was taken aback at the statement and the sharp tone used by the parent.

"Get him now, by all means. He's in his accursed room down the hall."

All Might didn't feel like questioning the parents as they went to different parts of the house, so he stood up from the couch and made his way to Kirishima's room, which was locked. All Might could hear some sobs coming from the room; he lightly knocked on the door.

"Kirishima, my boy. It's All Might."

The sobbing stopped for a moment. Kirishima shuffled to his door and opened slightly, sticking his head out enough to get a glimpse of his teacher.

"All Might?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

Kirishima shuffled to the side and allowed All Might in; the boy is a mess, his eyes reddened from all the crying he did, and even the tears were still there. His hair is all over the place as well.

All Might went inside the room, finding it adorned with Crimson Riot material. Kirishima closed the door as All Might got in, and the redhead sat down on his bed, asking for his teacher to sit beside him.

"Why are you here?"

Kirishima sounded defeated, which is highly unlike him. All Might felt the need to comfort the disheveled-looking boy, so he did, patting him on his back.

"What happened with you and your parents, Kirishima?"

Kirishima flinched at the mention of his parents. A few tears were let loose.

"I heard that they want me out of here.."

"That is why I'm he-"

Kirishima cut him off.

"I want to be out of here also."

Kirishima started to sniffle. All Might tried putting the pieces together, but he'll need Kirishima's story for that.

"This place is.. nothing but hate!"

The redhead is now crying, and out of impulse, he hugged All Might for comfort.

"Kirishima, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I heard you telling them about some dorms back at school. Can I go live there now?"

Kirishima wanted out of the house. He doesn't want to live in a house that'll get him treated like an "aberration of human flesh", so he'll take any chance he can get. With the dorms, he has independence, and he'll be around people that'll be very unlike his parents.

"Kirishima-"

"Please!"

Kirishima tugged at All Might some more, and as All Might saw the desperation in Kirishima's eyes, he had to know what the problem is; he can't find the solution without knowing the problem first.

"You have to tell me first what the problem is."

Kirishima sat comfortably on his bed, and breathed in and out as he began to tell his story to All Might; he started with his experiences as young kid, then going to his years as a middle schooler, telling All Might about how he felt "funny" around other guys. Kirishima went on, getting to the part about how his parents view gay people as aberrations of human flesh, then to his sudden revelation of how he likes guys.. and that he likes Bakugou. Kirishima eventually got to the most recent part, when his parents discovered his true nature and attempted to demean and beat him, which led to his condition at the very moment. All Might was truly aghast at Kirishima's story, and so he agreed to allow the redhead's early admission into the dorms.

"Alright.. I'll notify the other staff that you'll be going in the dorms early. You can go today."

All Might got up from the bed, dialing a number on his phone, then he ruffled the redhead's hair in a fatherly manner.

"Don't worry, my boy. Your secret's safe with me. And no matter what people tell you, you're still a human being. We'll also have some legal matters to deal with in regards with your parents."

Kirishima started crying again, but tears of joy this time. He bolted from his bed and squeezed All Might in a tight hug.

"Thank you All Might! Thank you so much!"

The hug made All Might spew out some blood, making Kirishima let go at once and he apologized frantically. All Might eventually regained his footing, and patted the redhead in assurance.

"I can see the silver-lining here, Kirishima. For one, you and Bakugou are more similar than you think."

The statement made Kirishima stop in his tracks, a look of wonder on his face.

"All Might.. what do you mean by that?"

All Might smiles at the redhead then pats him on the shoulders, and goes to sit on his desk chair afterwards.

"You'll find out eventually. Patience is key. And don't worry about your stuff, we'll have someone come by and get them for you. For now, get what you need."

Kirishima wanted to press further, but just gave up and went to shoving some stuff in his bag. Afterwards, he followed All Might outside, not sparing a glance to his parents. Once outside, he spotted All Might's car, finding Aizawa in it. He waved at his homeroom teacher then plopped himself on the back seat of the car. Kirishima wanted to press All Might further for answers, but he can't because he's ALL MIGHT! After a short word with Kirishima's parents, All Might got in his car and drove off. Aizawa asked All Might as to why Kirishima is with them, and he told him the whole story while driving. Meanwhile, Kirishima couldn't help but let his mind wander on All Might's words..

 _We're more alike than we think... what do you mean, All Might?_

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading! Thoughts? And It'll only get better from here, trust me.**


	2. Support

**Hello! Here's the second chapter; the transition chapter from angst to fluff! Eijirou shall now receive some love!**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP, SOME DAYS LATER;**

Kirishima found the dorms rather desolate and lonely at first, given that he's the only one living in it for the time being. During his stay, he found himself doing many random things in the dorms when he wasn't being visited by All Might, who came by everyday to check up on him; those random things included manly things such as working out in his room or taking jogs around campus, or if not those manly things he would either browse the internet, play video games, or just lie down on his bed and daydream.

Earlier, All Might stopped by in his dorm and chatted up the time with him as a way of getting his mind off things. The events that transpired in Kirishima's house still haunted him, but his daily interactions with All Might subdued them to a degree, keeping his mind occupied with other things. Now with All Might away, he plopped himself on his bed and began thinking about stuff while repeatedly tossing a ball upwards and catching it.

 _If I turned off the computer, would this have happened?_

 _Would I still be able to keep it from them any longer? They'd find out and hate me eventually.._

Kirishima went so deep into thought that he wasn't able to catch the ball on time, and so it fell on his face. After recovering, he grabbed the ball and started throwing it again.

 _But why.. why am I like this? What made me.. like guys? I honestly don't get it.._

 _Catalyst.. right! That's the word! What's the catalyst?_

 _Maybe it's... the gyms.. the showers.. the guys in the sports teams..? All of those?_

Kirishima's thoughts distracted him again, and the ball fell on his face again. Huffing, he tossed the ball aside and just rested his head on his pillow.

 _Would anyone like me though? Like me for how I am? Should I tell them?_

Kirishima laughed dejectedly at the thought.

 _Would Bakugou be okay with it? If he found out? But I like Bakugou.. if he finds out, would he want me as his bro anymore?_

 _Would he hate me, like my parents do?_

Kirishima's face scrunched at the depressing thoughts, and he grabbed his pillow from under him and stuffed it onto his face, screaming into it.

"Goddamnit Eijirou stop thinking like that!"

He added as he tossed the pillow aside. After a short while, Kirishima calmed down, and felt like eating something.

"I need ice cream. Maybe there's some in the mess hall.. or Lunch Rush can make me some...?"

And so Kirishima went to the mess hall to look for ice cream. Then his day progressed, boring and uneventful as usual.

* * *

It's THE DAY Yuuei's students get relocated to the dorms. The atmosphere is full of anticipation and excitement from the students' lively chatter, especially Class 1-A. Said class met up somewhere in campus and were led to Dormitory Alliance by Aizawa. Once introduced to the building, they were given a brief tour; they were in awe of its size and the common room it held, but they loved their rooms even more, and were free to decorate it as they pleased.

"Wait, where's Kirishima?"

The intial excitement amongst the class led them to forgetting that the class lacked spiky red hair and random remarks on manliness; they've noticed that Kirishima wasn't with them. Midoriya was the first to notice, who sporadically looked around his surroundings to double-check if he really wasn't with them; he really wasn't. Kaminari then remembers a text Kirishima sent him.

"Oh right. Kiri texted me sometime ago that he moved in earlier than us. He won't tell me why though."

"Oh? That's odd.."

Midoriya started mumbling about the many reasons why Kirishima wasn't telling anyone why. Noticing this, Kaminari went to snap Midoriya out of his trance, shoulder-patting him repeatedly.

"Look man, it's Kiri. He has his reasons, and I'm sure they're not bad or anything, haha!"

Kaminari explained to Midoriya, who then sporadically apologized for overthinking things. The two continued to converse about the dorms, seemingly amazed by the building.

Bakugou happened to be nearby, and overheard their conversation.

 _That shitty hair..._

* * *

The days go by and so do the classes, but Class 1-A can sense that something is wrong with Kirishima; the redhead's not chipper anymore, he's distant towards everyone, and he doesn't attempt his usual antics with Bakugou anymore, as if he just gave up. He can't even participate in the practice matches anymore since he always ends up crying and spouting words like "why are you doing this to me" or "I did nothing wrong" as he shields himself in a scared manner. The changes with Kirishima shocked the class, and they were more than willing to help the redhead, but Kirishima would always turn their offers of help down or he'll let out a smile that is definitely forced and say "I'm fine", which he definitely wasn't. Even though Kirishima rejected the class' assistance, they will always be on standby for him.

The following week was the first time anyone's heard Kirishima's voice in a long time; said voice was being directed at Kaminari just after class dismissal.

"Hey Kami, can you help me with my homework?"

After a long time of silence which spanned weeks, Kaminari was overjoyed on hearing his best bro's voice again, which may have been strained, but was still his bro's voice. Out of impulse and joy, Kaminari tackled Kirishima and tightly hugged him as slight tears of joy made its way down Kaminari's cheeks.

"I'll help you with anything, bro! Absolutely anything!"

Kirishima smiled at his best friend's words and his concern, and reciprocated the hug. After sometime hugging each other, Kaminari let go of Kirishima, beaming.

"I'll go to your room later, alright? Lemme just head to mine and freshen up!"

Kaminari stuffed all of his stuff in his bag then swung it over his shoulder. He waved to Kirishima as he exited the classroom.

"Later, Kiri!"

Kirishima waved back meekly and observed Kaminari's retreating form, and he exited the classroom soon afterward

A conflicted Bakugou remained in his seat, the earlier scene still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Later in the day, just after sundown, Kaminari goes to Kirishima's room, as promised; he knocks on the door, is greeted by a slightly disheveled Kirishima, and is allowed in the room. The two sit on Kirishima's bed, and Kaminari brings out some notebooks and textbooks from his bag. Their study session began not soon after, and even though Kirishima showed signs of tiredness and boredom, he continued listening to Kaminari's tutoring.

At one point in their tutoring session, Kirishima had to go to the bathroom and take a bath, leaving Kaminari to lounge in his room. After a few minutes had passed, Kaminari's eyes land on Kirishima's phone, and the harmless thought of leaving a few weird selfies on it should at least cheer up Kirishima. Kaminari reaches for the phone and grabs it. He turns on the screen, and it was only a "Swipe to Unlock" type of lock. Kaminari grins, and goes to the camera app and takes a lot of selfies with him in numerous yet ridiculous poses accompanied by even more ridiculous facial expressions. As Kaminari finished his selfie-spree, he went to the gallery app to check on his "fine creations". However, an album labeled "R18" took his interest instead. Curiousity overtook Kaminari, and so he tapped on the gallery. Kaminari expected pictures of big-breasted women in seductive poses or doing.. activites. Instead he was greeted by pictures of muscled guys in said poses or those engaging in such activites. Kaminari was so surprised he dropped the phone and he discharged a few electric sparks of shock. Kirishima overheard the electric crackling from the bathroom.

"Kami? Something up?"

Kirishima's voice sounded from the bathroom, slightly startling Kaminari even more.

"I'm fine! I was just watching some funny videos! Hahaha!"

"Oh, okay."

Kirishima went back to bathing as the sounds of the shower emanated from the bathroom. Kaminari calmed down, yet he was still recovering from the surprising discovery. He looked at Kirishima's phone, which went from the gallery app to the messaging app.

"Kiri's been texting All Might a lot.."

The shown message string, which read "No one will do that to you in UA, Kirishima", piqued Kaminari's curiosity even more, and he was honestly getting worried about Kirishima even more. Tapping on All Might's string of messages, Kaminari found out that All Might has been keeping Kirishima company for a long time due to what happened with him and his phobic parents. Kaminari continued to read each text message, failing to notice that Kirishima had just came out of the bathroom, and was shocked on finding Kaminari with his phone.

"Kami, what're you doing with my phone?"

Kirishima's sudden presence startled Kaminari, making him drop the phone in surprise; the redhead was eyeing him with suspicion while the blonde had a look of worry on his face.

"Kiri.."

Kirishima looked at his phone's screen, which showed the messaging app and his texts to All Might. Irritated, Kirishima grabbed his phone away from Kaminari, eyeing him distrustfully.

"I didn't say you have the right to snoop around my phone."

Kirishima placed his phone on the nearby desk, and gave a scornful look at Kaminari, who happened to be in a panicky state.

"Look, Kiri, I-"

"Get out."

Kaminari froze at Kirishima's order; he panicked at that even more.

"Wait, man. Let me explain-"

"What could you possibly explain to me? I get it.."

Kirishima was almost yelling, then his voice dropped down low, as if defeated.

"..I get that I'm weak.. disgusting.. I don't need to hear it from you."

Tears made their way down Kirishima's eyes, and Kaminari couldn't stand the sight of a sad Kirishima. Kaminari grabbed him by the shoulders and directed a soul-piercing gaze at Kirishima.

"Damn it, Kiri! You're not getting me! You're not weak! You're one of the strongest people that I know! In quirk, strength, and heart! You're really strong, Kiri!"

Kaminari then pulled Kirishima in for a very tight hug, taking the redhead by surprise.

"And you call yourself disgusting, is that what your parents said to you? Well don't listen to them, those asshats! I don't find you disgusting, All Might doesn't, and so does our class! I'm sure of it!"

Kirishima eventually reciprocated the friendly hug as some of his tears subsided.

"How could you be so sure?"

Kaminari rubbed comforting circles on Kirishima's back, patting him at times.

"Because you're a part of the Class 1-A family, and a real family loves each other no matter what!"

Kaminari's grip on Kirishima became tighter, trying to get his point across.

"I'm still your very best bro, for one! I'll hug those thoughts out of you all day if I have to!"

The two continued hugging for some time until Kirishima asked to stop; they let go of each other, Kaminari beaming and Kirishima looking less depressed than before.

"I still don't forgive you for snooping around my phone."

Kaminari chuckled nervously at Kirishima's statement, sparing a glance at the phone.

"I know, that's my bad. I just wanted to help. I couldn't stand seeing my best bro so lifeless.."

Kirishima let out a smile, one that drastically contrasted with his mood earlier. Kaminari was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"Thanks Kami. I really appreciate it."

Kaminari beamed, and lunged at Kirishima to quickly hug his bro again.

"Anytime, man! I'm sorry for snooping around your phone though, hehe."

Kaminari embarassedly shuffled back to the bed and sat on it. He patted the side, asking for Kirishima to sit beside him. Kirishima's gaze went to a notebook on the nightstand, and pondered.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt..._

"Kami, I have a journal that I use to keep track of my thoughts.. if it's alright, can you put something in there for me?"

Kaminari looked very interested, and Kirishima took that as a yes. He took the notebook from the nightstand and handed it over to Kaminari, then sitting beside him. The blonde looked at the notebook waringly.

"Can I read what's in it?"

Kirishima playfully punched Kaminari's shoulder in lieu of an affirmation.

"Go ahead, bro."

And so, Kaminari started reading the journal entries, sparing a glance and a smile at Kirishima from time to time. As he found himself on a page just after the last journal entry, he asked Kirishima for a pen, and he wrote something on it along with a drawing of his chibi self.

 _You are who you are, Kiri! Don't let anyone tell you what you should be! Be yourself! Your bro Kami will always be around! :)_

"Aaaand there! Since that's done.. I better go back to my room."

Kaminari handed the notebook and pen back to Kirishima. The blonde stuffed his notebooks and textbook inside his bag, then swung it over his shoulder as he went for the door.

"But Kiri, if you want to talk, you can go to me, alright bro?"

Kirishima nodded in affirmation. Kaminari then opened the door and waved goodbye at him.

"Later, dude! Oh, and you really like manly stuff a lot, don'tcha? Those are some muscley guys.. But I ain't complaining though, that's your type."

Kaminari quickly made his way out of the door, shutting it lightly.

"W-what?! Y-you saw-!"

The door opened again, and Kaminari stuck his head out through the doorway.

"Oh, and if I was gay, I'd totally date you~."

Kaminari finger guns at Kirishima and shuts the door again, leaving Kirishima flustered at the action. The redhead then plopped himself onto his bed, covering his face with his other pillow.

"This is so embarassing.."

Eventually, Kirishima was able to sleep peacefully. The thoughts of Kaminari stumbling upon his R18 gallery was soon on the back of his mind as the blonde's comforting words replaced it soon afterwards.

"Thanks Kami.."

Kirishima mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

There was someone knocking on Kirishima's door, which woke up said redhead. Lazily, he glanced at his clock, which read 6:00 AM.

"What does this person want? It's six AM and a Saturday, jeez.."

Groggily, he got himself to a sitting-up position and stretched his extremities, yawning in the process. The person continued knocking on Kirishima's door, slightly irking Kirishima, who then stood up and rushed to the door, opening it so he can see who's the culprit.

"It's so early what do you-"

The person happened to be Bakugou. Oddly, he looked somewhat calm. Kirishima froze, stunned by Bakugou's sudden presence and calm demeanour.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?"

Kirishima snapped out of his reverie, and moved out of the way for Bakugou.

 _W-what's he doing here?! Stay cool, man.._

"Oh uh, yeah. Sure."

Kirishima closed the door as Bakugou entered. The demoman immediately made himself home in Kirishima's room, lounging on his swivel chair. Kirishima looked at him groggily.

"Something you want, Bakugou? Can't it wait later? It's six AM and-"

"I know what fucking time it is, shitty hair. Now sit down."

Kirishima was too sleepy to argue, so he complied, sitting down on his bed. Bakugou's gaze was so piercing to Kirishima it's as if they can read him.

"I can tell that something is wrong with you, so spill it."

Kirishima froze in his spot with the statement. As much as possible, he didn't want to tell Bakugou, his crush. Knowing that he's showing concern, however, made Kirishima happy.

"Nothing is wrong, man. I'm fine."

Bakugou folded his arms, not buying Kirishima's lie.

"Sure you are. You're not being your usual shitty, chirpy self. There's definitely something wrong with you, and I've had it."

Silence soon overtook the atmosphere, and the two were left to gaze at each other as they waited for a response from each other.

"What? You don't fucking trust me?"

Bakugou broke the silence, irritated at the lack of response.

"Don't get me wrong, I trust you, Bakugou. But.. this is something I can't talk to you about.."

Bakugou slammed his fist onto Kirishima's desk, startling the latter.

"But it's something you can talk about with Sparky, huh?!"

Kirishima was taken aback on how Bakugou knew about his and Kaminari's discussion.

"H-how-?"

"The walls are not that thick, dumbass. And I'm your fucking neighbor, or did you forget?"

 _Right.. and I thought he was somewhere else too.._

"I didn't hear much, but I can tell that you have a problem. So fucking tell me."

 _Not with you.. I-I'm scared.._

Silence. Bakugou huffed at Kirishima's lack of a response.

"Fine. If I tell you something, you better tell me what's wrong. How about that?"

The statement took Kirishima's interest in an instant, though he was weary about it.

"Why do you want to know this badly? It's nothi-"

"If it's affecting you this badly, then it's fucking something, alright?!"

Bakugou yelled, but he tried not to be so loud as to wake up the other floors. Kirishima flinched at the sudden outburst, and he was on the verge of tears again.

"But.. why?"

Bakugou gave him a sincer look.

"I fucking give a shit too.."

Kirishima still stayed silent, showing Bakugou a look of stubbornness and tears. Bakugou huffed again.

"Still not yielding? Fine, I'll tell you something.."

Bakugou got off the swivel chair, and went to sit beside Kirishima on the bed, making the redhead wonder what's up. After a few breathes, Bakugou began his story.

"I had a fucking problem too, back then. I talked to All Might about it, he says it's oh-so damn natural if that's how I feel and think.."

 _How you feel? Think? Is this about your anger management issues?_

"Bakugou..."

Kirishima placed a hand on one of Bakugou's shoulders. The blonde didn't show any signs of displeasure, so he kept it there.

"Shush, I'm not done. Anyway, it's that stupid shit that's been eating up my thoughts for such a long damn time that I couldn't properly concentrate on anything. Then my parents found out about it eventually. I don't know how and I don't want to know, but they confronted me about it when I got home one day. I told them everything, as simple and as fast as I could just so I didn't have to see those shitty looks on their faces.."

 _No, this isn't about his anger management issues._

"Did they.. hurt you?"

Bakugou squinted and gave him a look of disbelief.

"The fuck? No one can fucking hurt me, and my parents are the last people that would wanna fucking do that. So no, they didn't. They hugged the shit out of me."

A mental picture of the Bakugous hugging Katsuki formed in Kirishima's thoughts, making him feel all warm inside.

"Your parents... they must love you a lot."

Kirishima started to make circular motions on Bakugou's shoulder with his hand. The demoman noticed, and eyed the hand contentedly.

"Yeah yeah, they fucking do."

Bakugou's gaze went from Kirishima's hand to the redhead himself, who went red at the sudden eye contact. The demoman's gaze was very piercing.

"Now it's your turn."

Kirishima had to tell now. It wasn't fair if Bakugou told him that and he wouldn't. It's only fair. At least he doesn't have to tell him about his crush on him.

Bakugou was kinda vague on his situation though.

"Wait! What was it about? What ate up your thoughts? What did they confront you about? Bakugou?!"

The demoman flinched irritatedly at Kirishima's repetitive pestering, and so he shouted his answer through gritted teeth.

"It's about being gay, dumbass!"

The words echoed in Kirishima's mind.

 _You and Bakugou are more similar than you think..._

 _..._

 _So that's what All Might meant.. MAN!_

"Y-you are too?"

Kirishima spat out a bit incomprehensibly, kind of still in shock on learning that his crush also liked guys, same as him.

"Too? What the hell are you getting at?"

Bakugou raised a brow at the statement, and was visibly irked at its vagueness.

"That's.. my problem too."

Kirishima blurted out. Bakugou's features softened in response. Kirishima took notice and viewed it as a signal to continue.

"But.. unlike you, when my parents found out..."

Kirishima's face scrunched in pain of the memories. Some tears soon followed.

"They beat the shit out of you?"

Kirishima nodded as he wiped his tears away.

"Yes and no.. I had my quirk, so I didn't suffer any injuries. But the experience itself.. their words.. it's much worse that being beaten up, Bakugou."

Kirishima stated through sniffles

"I'm crying again.. sorry, man."

Bakugou crossed his arms and eyed the crying redhead, a thought coming to his mind.

"Hmph."

Bakugou went to lie down behind Kirishima, and pulled him down to him; Bakugou went to spoon Kirishima, clutching at him tightly. The action took Kirishima by surprise, and was rendered a stuttering and flustered mess.

"W-wait! Bakugou! What're you-?!"

Bakugou wrapped his arms around Kirishima's torso and pulled him closer, their bodies making contact. Kirishima was going in panic mode over this, but Bakugou was very nonchalant with it.

"Shush and go to sleep."

Kirishima tried to break free from the blonde's grip, but the demoman wouldn't let him.

"T-this isn't necessary, man! I-I can sleep just fine-!"

Bakugou placed a hand on Kirishima's shoulder, mostly in an attempt to shut him up. Kirishima started to breath heavily.

"I-isn't this kinda awkward for both of us? I-I mean we're both-"

"Just go to sleep, damn it!"

Kirishima's rapid breathing made Bakugou clutch at him tighter out of instinct. A moment later, Kirishima's breathing relaxed, and were back to normal on knowing that's just Bakugou trying to help him, and that his clutch on him made him feel kinda safe.

 _We may both be gay.. but it's just a platonic relationship here.. platonic, yeah._

"This should make you sleep better, from what I've read."

Bakugou's grip wasn't too tight to make Kirishima uncomfortable, but it was enough to keep them connected to each other. The warmth from Bakugou gave Kirishima a sense of security and peace. He liked it.

"Read?"

Bakugou rested his head on Kirishima's shoulder. The redhead was a bit surprised at that.

"Yeah, your reactions during the practice matches were enough evidence for me to know that you fucking suffered abuse. Now go to sleep."

Bakugou shut his own eyes as he spooned Kirishima, slightly shifting in his position, entangling their legs together. Kirishima noticed the change in Bakugou's position, and hummed contentedly.

"Okay.. Thanks Bakugou."

A hum came from Bakugou, confirming that he heard him. Kirishima then closed his eyes as he drifted into his own thoughts.

 _Is the risk worth it though? Telling him? There's a chance he might like me back, but also a chance that he'll avoid me because of that.. but why would he do something like this though? If it's just platonic, then.._

 _I'LL TRY AND FIND OUT LATER!_

Kirishima was, more or less, back to his chipper self now. Having his crush spoon him also did wonders, along with reddening his face.

It may have just been him, but Kirishima could've sworn he felt a kiss land on his neck.. That's probably his head playing games right now.

It's so going to be eventful later in the day.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Kami's the best bro, no? And Bakugou is just showing his affection in his own way. Well anyways, thanks for reading! If you can, a review?**


	3. Audacity

**Due to the amount of content that I have in mind, this'll no longer be a three-shot! The number of chapter won't go above ten, however.**

 **That aside, enjoy this!**

* * *

LATER IN THE DAY;

The sun shined through Kirishima's window, and a direct beam of focused sunlight hit his face spot-on, making him wake up. Annoyed by the sun, he swatted at his curtains in an attempt to close them, but during his attempts, he noticed that there was a heavier mass clinging onto him; on inspection, it happened to be a sleeping Bakugou. The sight immediately made him remember the events last night, and it made his face fluster into a deep shade of red.

Kirishima then noticed that he was absent-mindedly staring at Bakugou's sleeping face; the sleeping blonde's face looked so serene and wasn't scrunched, giving him such a peaceful and more.. handsome appearance. His mouth wasn't frowning either, but it was more of a slightly parted flat line, making him drool a bit. Kirishima smiled at being able to witness this "spectacle".

Bakugou then stirred, and was close to waking up. Kirishima immediately distanced himself from the sleeping blonde's face; once Bakugou opened his eyes, he was greeted by a grinning Kirishima.

"The hell are you smiling for?"

The statement made Kirishima beam even more, making Bakugou irritated and confused. Bakugou sat up on the bed, with Kirishima following suit once he closed his curtains.

"Oh-uh! I'm just so happy!"

Kirishima's happy-go-lucky attitude at the moment irked Bakugou slightly, but he was more relieved that the redhead didn't look down anymore; the latter part didn't show on Bakugou's face, however.

"Why the hell so?"

Kirishima smiled before tackling Bakugou for a hug, which sent them both down to the bed. Kirishima hugged Bakugou tightly to the point that the blonde can't move his arms anymore, annoying him.

"You... helped me! Y-you're here!"

Bakugou squirmed under Kirishima's grip-heavy hug, and tried to get away to no avail. Seeing that his efforts are futile, he told Kirishima off.

"Hmph. Now fricking get off me."

Beaming like a small sun, Kirishima got off Bakugou and the blonde stood up and wiped off some imaginary dirt on his pants.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room."

Bakugou stretched his arms for a bit before going for the door.

"U-uh sure!"

Kirishima then thought about confessing to Bakugou.

 _I wanna try confessing to him.. but it's too early right now. Hmm.._

 _..._

 _I guess we could try hanging out? Then I'll tell him before we part ways! Yeah! Sounds like a plan!_

 _But this isn't gonna be easy.. I don't even know if I'm ready.._

Kirishima acted just before Bakugou was able to reach for the doorknob, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder, who flinched on reflex.

"Bakugou!"

Turning with an irked scowl, Bakugou eyed the hand on his shoulder then to the redhead's smiling face.

"What now, shitty hair?

With all the courage he could muster, and with his red face, he asked Bakugou his question.

"C-can we hang out later? If it's okay with you.."

Silence.

"Please, man?"

Groaning, Bakugou opened the door in front of him and waved off Kirishima. The redhead looked distraught until the blonde turned to him and spoke.

"Later."

Kirishima beamed at the statement, and had to restrain himself from jumping all over the place.

"R-really?! Thanks, man! You won't regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

And with that, Bakugou closed the door. On hearing Bakugou's door open and close, Kirishima jumped at his bed and landed face-down on his pillow, letting out cheerful noises on it.

 _This is gonna be a good day!_

* * *

With nothing to do before Kirishima and Bakugou could hang out, the redhead busied himself with video games, magazines, and memes all throughout the afternoon.

Once it was 5:30PM, as it read on Kirishima's LED clock, he tossed his phone aside to the bed and went for Bakugou's door, knocking on it gently with a smile on his face. A few knocks later, Bakugou, with disheveled hair, opened the door and greeted Kirishima's smily face with a frown.

"What? I'm busy."

Peeking inside Bakugou's room, Kirishima noticed a bunch of papers and a manga strewn out all over Bakugou's bed; the blonde noticed and blocked Kirishima's view by moving the door a bit.

"Aaahh haha.. you said we could hang out?"

On remembering what he said to Kirishima earlier, Bakugou grunted.

"Tch.."

"C'mon! You said we could."

Kirishima pouted at Bakugou, and the blonde found himself squinting at the redhead to draw him off, but apparently, he couldn't resist the powers that Kirishima had over him. Bakugou rolled his eyes in defeat and grunted.

"I'll be outside in a minute."

With that said, he shut the door on Kirishima's smiling face.

* * *

The two went for an evening stroll outside the campus, with no particular destination in sight. They just walked and walked along the chilly streets of the city, doing idle chit-chat.

"Where are we going?"

Bakugou eventually asked as Kirishima played with his fingers out of nervousness.

 _Everything's fine so far! Everything's fine!_

"I uh, haven't decided on a place yet.. can we just walk around and stuff?"

"Fine."

Kirishima's stomach suddenly grumbled, and an establishment nearby took his attention. Hungry, and thinking Bakugou might be down for some food too, he pointed at the establishment.

"Ah! Wanna go to that food park over there?"

But before Bakugou could argue, his own stomach grumbled as well. Kirishima laughed, and took that as a sign that they could go to the food park.

"You seem to be hungry too! So come on! Let's go!"

Kirishima grabbed Bakugou's hand and dragged the blonde along with him, cheerfully walking towards the food park.

"H-hey!"

As they walked, however, Bakugou showed no signs of being against the gesture.

* * *

They toured the food park, but Kirishima had already let go of Bakugou's hand due to the redhead's fear of others judging them, even though they weren't together; they were still within arm's reach of each other despite the bustling crowd, however. They stopped by numerous food stalls, each taking in their signature dish to bring back to their table.

Bakugou was waiting on the table, having his own selection of foods already with him. He was just waiting for Kirishima, browsing the net as he waited for the redhead.

Eventually, Kirishima brought back his final plate of food to his and Bakugou's table with a grin. Bakugou scrutinized the reddish soup as Kirishima placed it in the middle of the table.

"What the fuck is that?"

Bakugou pointed at the reddish soup which had a dollop of sour cream in the middle.

"Oh! This is called ehh.. bork.. borsh.. borshat-"

"Borscht? That Russian soup?"

Kirishima snapped his fingers on hearing the word.

"Right uhh.. that! It looks tasty!"

Bakugou sighed amusedly at Kirishima, and the redhead sat down on the table, just opposite of Bakugou. Kirishima noticed Bakugou's food, which was just spicy ramen and five servings of gyoza, with one already in its sauce.

"You're not that hungry?"

Bakugou split his chopsticks and took the sauced-up gyoza up to his mouth, biting half of it off.

"This is enough for me."

Bakugou replied as he gulped down his food. Kirishima just smiled and went to eat his own serving of sukiyaki. Bakugou eyed Kirishima's way too many servings of food, which comprised of sukiyaki, tempura, pepperoni pizza, carbonara, and the borscht.

"Are you really that fucking hungry that you had to go to several stalls and order from them?"

"They look so good, man! And I'm sure I can finish all of this!"

Kirishima licked his lips in anticipation of all the food he's going to be able to eat.

"Fine. Knock yourself out."

They started eating their meals, with Kirishima making some idle chit-chat with Bakugou as they ate. Bakugou was long done with his ramen and gyoza as Kirishima started eating his serving of pepperoni pizza. Bored, and with still some room for more food, Bakugou got up and went to order more food.

About five minutes later, Bakugou comes back with some more ramen and gyoza, and Kirishima is down to his last meal, which was the borscht.

Bakugou placed his tray down and eyed Kirishima's efforts on eating the Russian soup, which seemed to be futile.

"Let me guess, you're already fucking full?"

Trying to sooth his stomach, Kirishima just nodded at Bakugou, which was reciprocated with an annoyed scoff from the blonde. Bakugou grabbed the bowl from Kirishima.

"If you force yourself, you'll just throw that shit up in the end. I'm eating this."

"You can still eat that? Even with your own food?"

Kirishima asked as Bakugou scrutinized the soup.

"I didn't eat as much as you, idiot. I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Bakugou then took his spoon and scooped up some of the red soup, then bringing it to his mouth to eat it.

"It's sour, but it's alright."

"See? Good stuff, right?

Bakugou sighed at Kirishima as he took in another spoonful of the red, Russian soup.

Eventually, Bakugou finished his, ramen, gyoza, and the borscht, and the two walked out of the food park, taking a chilly stroll around the local park to walk the food off.

 _This is.. nice. Right, Bakugou?_

After walking around the rather huge park for some time, they spotted a wooden bench and Kirishima opted to sit down, with Bakugou soon following. Kirishima looked up to see the night stars, and sometimes glanced over at Bakugou from the side as the blonde did some stuff on his smartphone.

 _It's now or never, I guess.._

"H-hey, Bakugou?"

Kirishima piped up, yanking Bakugou's attention away from his smartphone.

"What now?"

Kirishima looked at Bakugou with a nervous gaze, twiddling around with his fingers as well. Bakugou arched an eyebrow at the gestures.

"Thanks for hanging out with me.."

On hearing the statement, Bakugou nodded and placed his attention back to his smartphone.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kirishima smiled, and went back to stargazing. A few minutes later, however, he began sniffling at the thought of having Bakugou as the closest person in his life, Bakugou of all people; an array of emotions suddenly overtook Kirishima, the blonde beside him taking notice of his sniffles.

"Stupid shitty hair, you're crying again."

Reluctantly, Bakugou wiped off some of Kirishima's tears with his hand. Kirishima flushed red a bit on the gesture, but smiled.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!"

Kirishima smiled even more at Bakugou while crying tears of happiness, and the blonde felt both annoyed and happy.. but more so of the latter.

The night progressed with the two making conversation about their lives. Bakugou was very reluctant at first to tell Kirishima about his personal life, but the redhead pulled an irresistible pair of puppy-dog eyes that not even the blonde could resist; he scoffed, but caved in with the redhead's request.

Kirishima on the other hand, was more than happy to tell Bakugou about his life and the things he had to endure because of his parents, including their supposed "beating". As soon as Kirishima started crying again on remembering those events, the blonde went to comfort him with a hug, which was something the redhead still wasn't so used to, yet something he could get used to.

With Bakugou showing this never before seen side of him towards Kirishima, the redhead felt special, and thought that the blonde did view him as a special person in his life for showing him this side of him. Kirishima felt overjoyed, and a bit more comfortable around the blonde as a result.

Once the park clock read 12 midnight, the two made their stroll back to the dorms, and along the way, he bonded with Bakugou a bit more over heroics. Once they made it to their dorm floor, Kirishima knew he had to act already.

 _Alright.. here goes._

And with a cough, he got Bakugou's attention.

"Hey umm can I... can I tell you something?"

Bakugou looked tired and disinterested, but went with it anyway, opening his door and motioning for Kirishima to enter. Once the two are inside, they sat on Bakugou's bed, side-by-side.

"What now? It's fucking midnight."

The blonde rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake, which was followed by a yawn, showing that he's already sleepy.

 _I gotta.. make this quick then._

"Bakugou.."

Kirishima is trying, but his thoughts of Bakugou turning him down, and even getting disgusted at him for even thinking that they're beyond friends, is scaring the redhead.

"B-Bakugou.."

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima by his shoulders.

"Spit it out already, idiot! I don't have all day."

Kirishima then shouted it out.

"I LIKE YOU!"

There was dead silence between the two for a couple of seconds. Bakugou wore a perplexed look, while Kirishima had his eyes shut.

"I-I like you, Bakugou.."

* * *

 **Cliffhangers, eh?**


	4. Revelation

**About time I updated this, no?**

* * *

 _"I love you."_

Kirishima repeated those words with a hushed voice as he slowly opened his eyes to meet the blonde's. Bakugou inched closer towards Kirishima with a rather unsettling look on his face, making the redhead back up in response.

 _I-I don't think he took that very well!_

"You. Like. Me?" Bakugou emphasized every syllable in the sentence, creeping out Kirishima and making him backtrack on what he said. "U-uh April Fools!" The redhead said the first excuse that came to his mind, regardless if it made sense or not.

"It's not April, idiot!" Bakugou retorted, squinting his eyes at the redhead for the ridiculous excuse. Kirishima was reduced to a nervous, laughing wreck. "Oh? I thought it was! Haha-!" Bakugou's grip on Kirishima's shoulders intensified, making the skin beneath turn red, and making the redhead flinch in surprise.

"What're you getting at, shitty hair?" Kirishima held his hands up in defense; he was honestly starting to get scared of the blonde's reaction. "N-nothing man! I was just kidding around!" Bakugou's grip on Kirishima's shirt intensified, the blonde not buying his excuse. "You sure had a hard time telling a joke. And your fucking face is red like your stupid hair." Bakugou then shoved Kirishima against the wall as angrily as he could, then he growled.

"Tell me the truth. Now."

After Bakugou's statement, there was nothing but silence. It was the kind of silence that one could hear a pin drop or hear Kaminari's rage quitting about "campers". Regardless, the demand stood in the air. Bakugou was still angry, and Kirishima was trying hard not to break down.

"I-I'm sorry.." Kirishima blurted out, and he looked away from Bakugou's piercing gaze, which visibly softened at the redhead's words. "I said tell me the truth, not apologize." Kirishima could feel the tears on his eyes, and wiped at them with his arm, and wriggled his way out of Bakugou's grip to move away. "I'll just go-" the blonde's hand landed on Kirishima's shoulder with a heavy grip.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit. Down." Bakugou pressed Kirishima down to the bed, forcing the redhead to sit down on it. The blonde's grip turned soft and he sat beside Kirishima, who was rather uneasy at the moment. "Now, calm the fuck down and tell me." Kirishima slowly turned his head to face Bakugou, who wasn't angry anymore; he looked calm at the moment.

"I.."

"Look at me.. I won't get mad, just say it." the blonde then pulled Kirishima in for a hug. The redhead was caught off-guard by the gesture, but it did help in relieving a lot of tension; he calmed down due to it. Retracting from the hug, and looking at the blonde straight at his blood-red eyes, he sighed, and spoke. "I.. really like you, Bakugou."

...

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Bakugou rolled his eyes, then stated. Kirishima didn't expect that reaction from him, so he sat there, shell-shocked. "You.. you don't hate me? But I just said-" Bakugou flicked at Kirishima's nose. "Idiot, I know what you've just said." Then the blonde's hands grabbed Kirishima's shoulders, and stared at him.

"And you.. you're.. impossible to fucking hate! You care too much! You're too fucking nice! You're.. too understanding! Damn it!" Bakugou shut his eyes and gripped at his hair as he tried to hold down a scream. Kirishima smiled at the words, though. Once the blonde has calmed down, he looked back to Kirishima. "In other words, you're a real piece of work. A piece of work that, for some reason, knows how I tick, and knows how to deal with it.." Bakugou turned silent after that, and was looking at the floor. Kirishima smiled at him and patted the blonde on his back.

"Bakugou?" The blonde turned his attention from the floor to a widely smiling Kirishima. "What?" he stated gruffly. "Thanks." Kirishima smiled even more at Bakugou. The blonde grunted something at the redhead, and he was gripping at his hair again and gritting his teeth. "I hate you. For making me feel so fucking weird.." the statement caught Kirishima's interest, and his hopes skyrocketed. "How do I make you.. feel?" he asked with utmost interest. Bakugou waved his hand in front of Kirishima's face mockingly.

"Oh I don't fucking know, take a hint." he says with half-lidded, unimpressed eyes. Kirishima's mouth goes agape and with his finger pointed upward. "Uhh.. what?" Bakugou growls to himself and facepalms. "For someone that has a hardening quirk, you're so dense." Kirishima blinks two times. "I don't get it-"

Bakugou has had enough of beating around the bush. Grunting and grumbling to himself and tugging at his hair, he thought of something to do. Putting his plan to action, he stares at Kirishima then he grabs the redhead's shirt, and pulls said redhead towards him. Kirishima was not expecting like that.

"Bakugou what're you-mmph!"

Their lips then collided roughly. Bakugou sucked at Kirishima's lips as he grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to him. The kiss was chaste, yet it was long enough to convey how Bakugou felt towards the redhead. Pulling away, the blonde wiped off any stray saliva from his mouth with his hand. Kirishima, on the other hand, was mouth and eyes wide, still shell shocked from what happened. Bakugou then cupped the other's cheeks.

"Katsuki."

"W-what?"

"Call me Katsuki."

Kirishima eventually recovered from his state of surprise, finding warm hands on each of his cheeks. He touches one of them with his own hand, and smiles at Bakugou.

"Alright.. Katsuki."

Kirishima lightly bumps their foreheads together, and he gazes at Bakugou's eyes. The blonde flinches at the contact, not used to it. "I hate you.. Eijirou." the blonde's words were light-hearted, and didn't have their edge. Kirishima then brought himself and Bakugou down to the bed, and hugged the blond from behind. "I love you too, Katsuki!" he said cheerfully, hugging the blonde even more.

Bakugou frowned and grumbled something under his breath, but he liked the hold that Kirishima had on him. Minutes later, he could hear the redhead's soft snores, so he pulled his blanket on top of him and Kirishima, and tried to sleep; the moment of him kissing the redhead was still on his mind, so he had some difficulty falling asleep, but he did so eventually.

* * *

Sunlight invaded through the windows of Bakugou's room, and the rays of literal sunshine pierced his eyes, making him swat at it to no avail. He opened his eyes slowly, and yanked at the curtains to keep the sunlight out. With said sun rays dealt with, he looked at the rather foreign weight that was clinging to him from behind, which happened to be Kirishima, who stirred as well.

"H-hey, G'morning Bakugou." the redhead greeted Bakugou drowsily and with a smile. "I told you, Katsuki is fine." the blonde retorted, gently yanking Kirishima's hands off him to get up. The redhead chuckled. "I'm still not used to it, hehe." Bakugou waved him off. "Whatever. "

Before Bakugou could get some distance away from him and the bed, Kirishima grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Said redhead looked at him with a sheepish smile, eyeing their intertwined hands. "So uhh.. we're in this.. together.. right?"

With that statement, Bakugou sat back down on the bed, and Kirishima propped himself up on it as well. "What's up now?" the blonde asked. Kirishima fidgeted around their intertwined hands. "It's just that, I don't know.. if I can deal with people knowing about this just yet-"

Kirishima was interrupted by a snarl from Bakugou. "If you're thinking about how other shitheads would view you, shitheads like your parents, well fuck them! You're gonna let those fucktards dictate how to live your damn life?! Oh fucking fine! Let all that shit about them eat you up then! But they're not gonna change a thing about us, got that?! This is up to us, not to some fuckmunches! Not if I can help it!" Bakugou brought their hands up for emphasis.

Kirishima's spirits was brought up by the rather unusual yet nice change of behaviour by Bakugou. "Rousing as usual, hehe." Bakugou sighed and brought their arms down, and squinted at the redhead. "Eijirou, you damn shitty hair.."

With Bakugou's speech in mind, an idea formed in Kirishima's head. The change of expression by the redhead caught the blonde's attention. "If that's the case.. would you be fine if.. the others found out?"

Bakugou went from angry to pissed.

"Earlier, you were scared about people finding out, and now you want to tell them?! What is up with you?!" Bakugou yelled at the top of his lungs; good thing everyone else was at the mess hall, otherwise they'd definitely hear him. Kirishima raised his arms in front of himself in defense. "This is Class 1-A I'm talking about! They're not like my.. parents or other shitty people.." Kirishima's expression lowered, frowning.

Bakugou changed his expression to look indifferent due to the redhead's quite upsetting frown; it didn't suit him, according to the blonde. "Tch. Like I fucking care about what they think anyway." Kirishima lit up at the blonde's words, who gave their hands a slight squeeze of assurement. "I'll take that as a yes." the redhead then smiled.

Bakugou grunted and nodded, and released his hand from Kirishima's to get up from the bed. "And hey, shitty hair. I'm going to my parents tomorrow. Go with me." he stated out of the blue. The redhead didn't know how to respond. "A-are you sure? I-I mean-" a flick on Kirishima's nose cut him off. "Tch. I fucking told you they hugged the shit outta me. You won't have a problem with them. Besides.."

"I want to show them to you... MAYBE it might make you feel better."

At those words, Kirishima grinned like mad, and lunged at the blonde, tackling him down to the floor and hugging him tightly. "Katsuki!"

Bakugou wasn't amused. "What the hell?! Get off me!" soft sniffles came from the redhead on top of him. "Man! You.. you really do care about me! You're too good! So manly!" Bakugou then quickly patted Kirishima' back, a gesture of "okay but get the fuck off now".

Kirishima didn't seem to get the message, who was still hugging the life out of Bakugou. "Alright already! Just get the fuck off me!" with that, Kirishima scrambled off him, and lifted the blonde up using his hand.

"Right right.. then I guess.. yeah! I'll go with you!" Kirishima responded cheerfully. The blonde nodded in approvement. "Good."

They sat down on the bed again, seemingly not done with whatever discussion they're having. Then Bakugou brought up a topic that he wanted an answer on. "Hey.. what made you like me?"

Kirishima lied down on his lap, and looked at Bakugou in the eyes with an easy-going expression. "Well, besides your good looks, I guess I liked that you have an unbreakable will, and that you won't take anyone's crap. You're powerful too, and I guess with that, I saw someone who could protect me."

Bakugou huffed and tried to flick Kirishima's nose again, but the redhead caught his hand and grinned. The blonde retracted his hand and went to mess with the redhead's hair instead. "You're still a real hair-for-brains, you know that? Because you're THAT dumb for liking me. No one in their right mind would like me, you hear?!"

At that, Kirishima hugged Bakugou's torso. "Then I guess I was never in my right mind.. cause I've started liking you ever since you let me get close to you.." Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a dick most of the time.. but I guess I'm able to see through that? Because, man, I know you're a good person under that prickly face of yours!"

Bakugou huffed again at that and he crossed his arms. "Fuck you." he said without it's usual edge, meaning he was trying to be playful, more or less. "Love you too." Kirishima shot back with a wink.

Kirishima continued hugging Bakugou, who seemed to have reciprocated by patting him gently. "You're good.. yeah, you're good.." the blonde said absent-mindedly.

On hearing what the blonde said, Kirishima sat up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, catching the blonde off-guard and making him blush. "See? You're a good guy. A good, manly guy!" Bakugou squinted at him. "That sounded so stupid, shitty hair."

"Yeah, my boyfriend is so manly.."

Kirishima found himself staring at Bakugou for way too long, and that his hands were drifting along the blonde's biceps...

"Stop staring and touching me, perv." the words brought Kirishima back to reality, and he steeled his gaze and retracted his arms; he blushed heavily. "S-sorry, I can't really help it sometimes.. you're just too.. sexy."

"Stare at yourself. You're no.. different." Bakugou soon found himself in a similar predicament, ogling the redhead's more muscular build. "Are you.. calling me sexy too, Katsuki?" Kirishima's statement snapped out Bakugou from his trance. He stayed silent. "A compliment! From Katsuki!"

Bakugou grunted at that, and ruffled Kirishima's hair, which was down the whole time. "Ugh, just shut up already. "Hehe.."

Kirishima heard his stomach rumble, and looked at the clock; it read 12 noon. "Hey man, you wanna go eat?" he asked the blonde, who shook his head lightly. Kirishima patted Bakugou's shoulder before getting up from the bed and going for the door.

"Later.. Eijirou."

"Later, Baku-..! Katsuki!"

And with some enthusiastic hand-waving, Kirishima left and closed the door behind him, leaving a not-hungry and spaced-out Bakugou to himself.

* * *

Later at night, Kirishima would be returning from the gym facilities to the dorms. At the same time, Bakugou was also coming back from his jog, so the two met up and exchanged greetings as they headed in the dorms together. Inside their dorm's common room, they found most of 1-A holding some kind of little game/gathering. They were rather noisy about it too.

"Hey, guys!" Kirishima greeted them enthusiastically with some intense hand-waving. Bakugou followed behind him, not responding to anything. The others greeted back with some hand-waving also.

"Someone's lively today! We were just about to play truth or dare! Join us!" Kaminari stood up from his spot and ushered Kirishima into the group. "Ehh.. hehe.." the redhead didn't feel like playing but he felt like being a part of the class. "Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! Especially with you around, it's bound to be!" And so with that, he let Kaminari usher him into the group. Bakugou got left behind to watch his boyfriend get yanked away from him, so he proceeded to walk to his dorm alone.

"Ka-.. Bakugou? Wanna join?" Kirishima's voice rang out from the group, which silenced them. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were cautious about having Bakugou in the group.

"Fine."

The blonde sat beside Kirishima, and from what the redhead could see, he was tense and didn't feel like letting his guard down since for one, he doesn't know how these gatherings work, and that the only person he knows well enough and trusts is Kirishima.

Ashido then started telling the blonde the groundwork. "Bakugou, huh? Well, blasty, you gotta play by the rules here! That means you gotta do the dare or tell the truth! Even if you don't want to!"

"I get it."

"You can pass if you want. But it has some punishment to go along with it! Hehe.."

"What-the-fuck-ever! Just start this shit already!" Bakugou yelled as he lost his patience. Then he felt a hand on his back, rubbing circles on his back. "Katsuki.. ease up a bit. It's alright."

Bakugou calmed down at the touch, which was Kirishima's. Everyone noticed and raised an eyebrow at that. The group then started the game with Ashido spinning the empty plastic bottle of Mountain Dew around.

It landed at Kaminari first, who was dared to short-circuit himself later. Then it landed on Hakagure, who was dared to pull pranks on people tomorrow. Then the bottle landed on Todoroki for the third spin, and he was told to tell everyone his crush; Midoriya covered his blushing face with his arms afterwards.

Then the bottle landed on Kirishima for the fourth spin. The redhead gulped at this current predicament. "I-I choose.. truth."

Kaminari was the one to smirk. "Well, Kiri, we all know that you like manly stuff a lot. Noowwww, does it extend to actual men as well?" his smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

Kirishima only realized that he was cold sweating just now, and he gulped again. He shot Bakugou a subtle glance. The blonde's stare read to Kirishima as "It's okay that was your damn idea, right?"

And with a worried look, Kirishima breathed in plenty of air, then breathed them out through his mouth. "Yeah.. it does."

* * *

 **Cliffhangers, eh?**

 **Feedback is, as usual, always welcome!**


	5. A Visit

**I'm back from having a writer's block with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Class 1-A was really surprised, so surprised that the common room fell so silent one can hear the wind gusting outside. Kirishima sulked in the silence, looking at his hands and the floor, contemplating his situation.

 _Silence this tense never meant anything good.._

The silence lasted for a few seconds, then it was broken by Kaminari coughing.

The lightning blonde looked mortified, but it wasn't being directed at Kirishima; he was mortified at himself. "Bro, I'm sorry! It was supposed to be a joke but– Kirishima I'm so sorry!" Kaminari stood up from the floor and rushed towards the sulking redhead, enveloping him in a bro hug as he got to him.

"I'm so sorry, Kiri. I didn't mean to make fun of you.." Kaminari told the redhead while hugging him and sniffling at his shoulder. The statement took Kirishima by surprise.

 _Didn't mean to- what? Aren't I supposed to be the bad one?_

 _Unless this means.. 1-A is okay with me being like this?_

Kirishima lifted his view from the floor to Kaminari. "Kami, you're not.. disgusted?" he asked the blonde, who stopped sniffling due to the statement. Said blonde parted from the hug and sat just across from Kirishima with a puzzled look on his face. "No? Uh, Kiri. Aren't you um, mad at me for asking that? I mean, you looked like it.."

"You're not disgusted with my answer?" Kirishima retorted light-heartedly, smiling nervously. Kaminari shook his head, and so did the others. "You thought we were disgusted with you? That's what made you um, mad? Sad?" Kirishima nodded and sighed while raking his hair. "I guess I'm just being stupid. Sorry about that."

 _Yuuei definitely is the best thing to have happened to me._

Kaminari hugged him again, and slowly the others went by his side to comfort the redhead with either hugs or pats on the back. "Dude, when Todoroki said he liked Midoriya, we were okay with it, remember? I mean, so what if he's gay? It's not a crime, it's not bad. He's still our friend." from the side, Todoroki nodded a "thank you" to Kaminari, who responded with a thumbs up.

 _If only everyone thought like you guys.._

Overwhelmed with happiness, Kirishima tried to hug everyone as much as possible in one, big hug as he teared up; most of them were already in uncomfortable positions that made their body ache. "Thanks a lot guys! You have no idea how much this means to me! It means so much!" he continued hugging his classmates, but he realized that someone was missing.

Bakugou was sitting away from the group, absent-mindedly staring at the bottle of Mountain Dew that made Kirishima reveal his secret; currently, the redhead looked much happier than he had in recent times. Bakugou contemplated on "thanking" the bottle or blowing it up.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tackle that made him and his attacker fall flat on the floor; his attacker is an overjoyed Kirishima. "I didn't forget you, Bakugou~."

Bakugou huffed and attempted to shove Kirishima off of him immediately. "Off. You're so fucking heavy." Kirishima immediately scrambled off him, flushed. "Sorry, Katsu. Hehe."

Another round of silence.

 _Insert crickets here._

Kaminari broke the tense atmosphere again with him appearing right behind of Kirishima, and he stared at the redhead directly at his eyes. "Did you just call Bakugou 'Katsu'?" he asked with scrutinizing, wide eyes; Kaminari looked ridiculous.

"Uhh.." Kirishima looked at Kaminari, and he redirected his gaze elsewhere, which landed on a stoic Todoroki, a nervously smiling Midoriya, a giddy looking Ashido, before finally landing at an expressionless Bakugou. Kirishima shot his boyfriend a look that screamed "Can I tell them or no? I dun wanna be explodo-killed!"; the redhead looked constipated with his look.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, which more or less meant "At your own risk". With that answer, Kirishima, looked back at Kaminari, nervously sweating and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah, Katsu. Katsuki. He's my boyfriend." he finished with a smile.

* * *

"Katsu, hey. It's alright. Just calm down and forget about last night-"

"What the fuck's their problem?! If they have a problem with me being your boyfriend, they can fuck off and die in shitland!"

"They didn't have any problem with our relationship, they were just.. concerned."

"Hah?!

It was the following day around dusk, and Kirishima with his boyfriend Bakugou were on their way to the Bakugou abode. The two weren't able to get a good night's rest thanks to the rest of 1-A flooding them with questions, concerns, and "suggestions", the most notable which was Kaminari's "Use explosion-proof condoms!"; Bakugou blew a hole in the common due to that. Aizawa heard the explosion then came in and dragged them all back to their rooms with his scarf. Their afternoon wasn't very pleasant either due to being swarmed by their classmates again; they were desperate to get out by that time, and so they did.

"Fucking Pikachu and his stupid jokes. I'll explosion proof his face, let's see how he likes that, the fucker." Bakugou grumbled as he stomped on the sidewalk, then he kicked a rock on the street, which made it fly a few feet into the air and hit a nearby car that made its alarm go off. "Fucking shit car!"

Kirishima snickered at that then he grabbed Bakugou by his hand. "You don't wanna be found out now, do ya? Let's go!" the redhead started running with the blonde in tow, who was protesting to being dragged. "Hey! You don't even know which fucking house it is!" Kirishima smiled at Bakugou, a smile that was effective enough to shut the blonde up willingly.

The redhead stopped at a curb and he pointed to a white walled house with red roofing at the opposite side of the road. "Yeah I do! It's that one, amirite?" Bakugou grunted and nodded, somewhat surprised that the redhead was able to remember those details. Kirishima chuckled at the response and he planted a little kiss on the blonde's nose, immediately flustering him. "W-what the fuck?!"

Kirishima beamed at him then ran across the road towards the house. Once he's at the other side, he stopped and motioned for Bakugou to follow. "C'mon, Katsu! I can't wait to meet your parents!" he ran off towards the house again. Bakugou raked a hand through his hair, grunted, then followed after his boyfriend, brisk walking towards his house.

Kirishima waited for Bakugou by the door, and once the blonde got to his side, the redhead rang the doorbell. They waited for about ten seconds until a female voice emanated from the other side, followed by footsteps. "Yeah, just a sec!" After a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing an ashen blonde woman who is very much Katsuki's mother due to his resemblence to the female. Said woman smiled smugly at her son and ruffled his hair. "Well well, about time you came to pay your parents a visit." She looked to her side, and saw Kirishima, who had a nervous smile on his face. "Brought someone with you too, hm? This is new."

Katsuki grumbled something under his breath, while simulatenously Kirishima extended a hand towards the blonde's mother. "Hello! I'm Kirishima Eijirou! Katsuki's um.. friend!" he stated with a smile. Bakugou's mom "awwed" at the display and promptly shook his hand gently. "Hello there, Eijirou. I'm Katsuki's mom, Mitsuki. I'm actually surprised the brat.." Mitsuki eyeballed Katsuki from the side, who reacted with a lazy stare. "..brought someone with him, and one with good manners too." she let go of Kirishima's hand and moved aside, motioning for the two to come in.

The Bakugou house is rather big and well decorated with paintings, wooden furniture, cream colored walls, and a chandelier in the middle of the living room where a flat screen TV, an expensive-looking soundsystem, and a bunch of couches resided. The two went for one of the couches and sat down beside each other, Mitsuki sitting on the couch opposite of them. "Masaru, my husband, is currently at work so it'll just be the three of us today, but I'm very sure he'll be glad to have you here, Eijirou." she stated, looking at the two with a smile. "So Katsuki, tell me how you were able to befriend an angel such as Eijirou here with that shitty attitude of yours."

Kirishima stifled a laugh at Mitsuki's use of profanity, noting that the two were way similar beyond their looks. "I didn't. He's the invasive ass that forced me." Katsuki stated. Kirishima elbowed him on his ribs in response. "Katsuki's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good guy." Kirisihima spoke for Katsuki. "Really now? I really am surprised you two became friends. The brat has shitty manners and an even shittier mouth that would usually drive good people like yourself away, like little Izuku when those two were kids."

Katsuki suddenly bared his teeth while growling, his shoulders tensed, his pupils dilated, and his fists clenched at the mention of Midoriya. "Don't you dare bring that little shit up! He's a fucking-!" his rant was cut short as he felt one hand rubbing on his shoulder, and another on his back, rubbing circles and patting him gently on intervals. "No need for that, bro. Calm down. Just calm down, Katsuki.." Kirishima stated with a soft and gentle voice. Shortly afterwards, Katsuki's body slowly eased up, then he reclined on the couch, and huffed. He grunted something as Kirishima continued rubbing circles on his back, but he didn't look extremly angry anymore; Mitsuki was in awe. "That's quite a talent you have there, Eijirou. I can't even calm the little shit down when he's yelling all over the damn house for whatever reason. How do you do it?" she asked with her hands clasped, and with eyes glistening with curiousity

Kirishima laughed nervously. "Oh uh.. I guess I have a soft touch when it comes to Katsuki?" he patted Katsuki two more times before finishing up with his calming efforts. Katsuki shot him a look of mock disgust at his words. "Gross. That sounded so gay."

 _You're one to talk, Katsu~._

Kirishima stifled a laugh, while Mitsuki cracked up at Katsuki's statement. "Look who's talking." Kirishima snorted before he went into all-out laughter, clutching at Katsuki's shoulders for support; the blonde swatted said hands off of him in mock annoyance. "It's no joke. The little brat likes men." Mitsuki added, making the redhead sputter out more heartier laughter, and he was in danger of running out of breath as he continued laughing his ass off; Katsuki shot his mother an unamused look, to which she smiled smugly in return.

The Bakugous let Kirishima's laughter run its course enough for him to talk properly. Once the redhead's laughter died down, he let go of his hand clutching his stomach, sat up back on the couch, then he cleared his throat. " , I know that already. How you said it just made it sound so funny. Hehe.." Katsuki was giving Kirishima a side glance, to which he patted him quickly on the back as an apology of sorts. "Sorry man."

"Whatever." Katsuki mumbled to Kirishima. Mitsuki took note of how well Kirishima was able to handle Katsuki, and that her son told the redhead a somewhat personal thing. "You know, Katsuki never tells me anything personal, 'cept for that one time with the gay thing. You two must be really close, hm?" she looked at the two with a smile; Katsuki frowned at her.

Kirishima scratched the back of his head nervously, thinking if it's okay to reveal their relationship to Katsuki's mother. He prodded at Katsuki's arm to get his attention, and whispered. "Is it okay to tell your mom about us?" Katsuki rolled his eyes at him. "She fucking loves you already. Which means sure, knock yourself out." Katsuki replied in an angry hushed voice; Mitsuki silently observed their not very hush-hush conversation, amused. "What are you two plotting?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

Kirishima immediately straightened his back in surprise, and clasped his hands together on his lap. "Nothing, ! Just um.." he cleared his throat. "Yeah, me and Katsuki are close." he gave Katsuki a look as his one hand unclasped from his other hand and slowly crept down to Katsuki's free hand on the couch; Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

Not long after, Kirishima's hand found its way to Katsuki's hand, and slowly intertwined their fingers together; Bakugou looked away from his mother and Kirishima, face red and frowning. Kirishima was red himself and turned to meet Mitsuki's gaze with a nervous smile and look. "Really close, . I-I'm his boyfriend." he finished, gulping a lump on his throat that formed.

 _Did that.. go well?_

Mitsuki looked expressionless at first, then her face morphed into one of delight as she stood up from her couch and enveloped the two in a surprise hug. "Katsuki, you're a damn wild card, you know that? Unpredictable." she stated to her son, who grunted in response. "I must say, you two look very adorable! Judging by how you're able to deal with this ticking time bomb for a very long time tells me you're the one who can keep him from exploding."

Kirishima has never felt this type of parental affection for as long as he could remember due to his own parents being a pair of.. terrorists. Regardless, the welcoming show of affection made him tear up and hug Mitsuki in return, grateful. "Thank you, ." he said, sniffling. "You're welcome, Eijirou." Mitsuki replied as she released the two from her hug, then ruffling their hairs affectionately. Katsuki sighed and lightly squeezed Kirishima's hand, which made the redhead look at him and smile, squeezing the blonde's hand back in return as well. Mitsuki sat back down on her couch and clapped her hands once before clasping them on her lap. "Now Eijirou, would you mind if I met with your parents? Surely they must be great people on raising someone such as yourself."

 _My.. parents? My parents?!_

Kirishima went into internal panic as his parents got mentioned; he slowly started to cold sweat, his breath hitched, and he looked down to the floor with wide eyes. Katsuki took notice, and squeezed the redhead's hand for assurance. "His parents are absolute shit. They tried beating him up for being gay. He's lucky to have a hardening quirk for that." Katsuki released his hand from Kirishima's and sent his over the redhead's shoulder in some kind of embrace. "So yeah, they're fucking great all right. Great assholes."

On hearing this information, Mitsuki looked quite displeased, if not angry; her breathing became erratic as well. She stood up from her couch and started raving. "The nerve of those asswipes! Beating up a child just because he finally knows his identity! They should be thrown to the damn wolves!" she shouted out loud, which snapped Kirishima out of his fear-induced stupor. Currently, her and Katsuki seem to be debating something about Kirishima's well-being and teaching Kirishima's parents a lesson they'll never forget. The Bakugou's debate-fest of shouting and slurs reminded Kirishima of who Katsuki took after a lot, and wonders what he could've gotten from his father that he hasn't seen yet; those thoughts and the background debate served to distract him about his parents.

A little bit later, Mitsuki started talking to him again. "Well Eijirou, if you need a place to stay that's not your dorm, our door's open to you. And also, do you need any help concerning your parents? Perhaps we could give them a good whacking-" Mitsuki's statement was cut off by Kirishima flailing his arms in front of her in defense. "Ah thank you ! But All Might was the first to find out about my parents and now he's taking care of it! Thank you for your offer though!" he finished with a nervous smile.

Mitsuki sighed in relief and sat back down on the couch. "How noble of All Might. Still being a hero, isn't he? Well then, I hope everything goes well for you, Eijirou." after that, the three sat in silence on the couches, relaxing and letting the tension go away; the sun seemed to have set already, coloring the sky a dark blue dotted with some stars and the moon.

After about five minutes of sitting down and relaxing, Katsuki piped up. "What's for dinner?" he asked his mother. At that, Mitsuki hummed and got up for the fridge in the kitchen to check. "There the pasta. How's that for you two, hm?" Katsuki grumbled a "fine" while Kirishima nodded at her, so Mitsuki took the pasta out of the fridge and went to heat up enough for the three of them.

The two boys waited on the couch while Mitsuki did some other miscellaneous kitchen work such as washing dishes. Kirishima scooted closer to Katsuki before laying his head down on him and propping his legs up on the couch's armrest. Katsuki raised an eyebrow at what the redhead's action. "What are you doing?"

Kirishima chuckled lightly while he wrapped his arm around Katsuki's lower torso. "Felt like using you for a pillow. That okay?" Katsuki flicked the other's nose, to which the redhead responded with a slightly stuck out tongue. "Don't sleep yet, dumbass. We're gonna eat later." Kirishima hugged Katsuki tighter and poked the area between the blonde's eyebrows. "I know, silly. I'm just relaxing." Katsuki groaned. "Fine. But if you sleep I'm throwing you to the floor."

Kirishima did a mock whine before turning towards Katsuki and wrapping his other hand around the blonde, hugging him and pressing onto him tightly. "Katsukiii.. you wouldn't do that to your boyfriend now, would you?" Katsuki let the redhead hug the life out of him in silence, opting not to answer that out of exasperation; they stayed like that for about five minutes or so.

"Dinner's ready, you two!" Mitsuki stated amidst the sounds of dinnerware and utensils being set. On hearing her, Katsuki tried to get up from the couch, but he's unsuccesful due to a still hugging and clinging Kirishima. "Oi, you heard her. Get off me so we can eat." Kirishima turned his head towards Katsuki's and stuck his tongue out. "Dun wanna."

Katsuki grumbled, then smirked as he thought of something, which piqued the redhead's curiousity. Then the blonde leaned down on the redhead and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, which made said redhead blush like mad and loosen his hold on the blonde. Katsuki saw his chance and got off the couch, pushing Kirishima off of him in the process. The redhead placed a hand on his lips, where the blonde's lips where at even for just a split second. It wasn't like Katsuki to be affectionate at will, and Kirishima was honestly expecting him to shove him off; Kirishima's glad that wasn't the case, so he smiled victoriously and got off the couch and followed after Katsuki, who was sitting down on a chair already at the dining table.

Kirishima sat down beside a smirking Katsuki, still beaming from the blonde's display of affection earlier. Mitsuki took notice and smiled at the two as she set the bowl of white sauce pasta in the middle of the table, then sitting down herself. "You two can be cute later. C'mon, time to eat."

And they ate, grabbing platefuls of the white sauce pasta with bacon flakes and parmesan cheese sprinkled all over. Katsuki and Mitsuki ate as usual, but Kirishima was in awe on how delicious the food was. "This is so good, !" he said before he started to wolf down a lot more of it. Mitsuki chuckled and waved him off. "Nah, that's the brat's cooking." Kirishima froze on his eating spree, and turned to look at Katsuki, who was grinning at him. Delightedly, Kirishima got up to the blonde's side and hugged him tightly. "Katsuki! I didn't know you could cook! And so great at it too! It's great!"

Katsuki chuckled and patted the redhead on the back, who released him from the hug and went back to his seat. "Like I'd tell anyone anything about me." Kirishima smiled back at him. "It's nice to tell others too. Not just about your cooking, but anything about you. But surely, they'd love this!" the redhead started stuffing his mouth again with pasta. Katsuki hummed and started eating again at well, but Mitsuki was still adoring the two. "Katsuki, you're very lucky to have someone like Eijirou. Treat him well or I'm kicking your ass out of here if you treat him like shit." Katsuki paused his eating on hearing that, and momentarily glared at his mother. "Don't tell me what to fucking do." his mother chuckled in response.

A beat.

"But I won't. I won't treat him like shit."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, as usual! Tell me what you think?**


End file.
